T E A M
' '''is a song of Series 7 in 2005. The song was re-recorded for Hi-5 USA Series 2. And it was the last song for Hi-5 House Series 3. Lyrics T is for together, 'cause we work as one E because it's easier to get the job done A because it's awesome, all the things we do M is the magic when I'm working with you. Cause we're a T.E.A.M. When we work together! T.E.A.M. Yeah, we're a team When we work together Yeah, we're a team When we work together, forever, together, whenever we're a team! Two, four, six, eight, Who do we appreciate? T is for terrific, when we're having fun E because it's excellent with everyone A 'cause it's amazing, things that we can do M is the music that I make with you. Cause we're a T.E.A.M. When we work together! T.E.A.M. Yeah, we're a team When we work together Yeah, we're a team When we work together, forever, together, whenever we're a team! Ra ra ra ra ra Ra ra ra ra ra Watch out team, we're going far Watch out team, we're going far Up, down, high and low Up, down, high and low We're the team, let's go go go! We're the team, let's go go go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Goooo! Yeah, we're a team (T.E.A.M.) When we work together (T.E.A.M.) Yeah, we're a team (T.E.A.M.) When we work together, forever, together, whenever we're a team! (T.E.A.M.) When we work together (T.E.A.M.) Yeah, we're a team (T.E.A.M.) When we work together, forever, together, whenever we're a team! Hi-5 House T is for together, when we work as one E because it's easier to get the job done A because it's awesome, all the things we do M is for the magic when I'm working with you. Cause we're a T.E.A.M. When we work together! T.E.A.M. Yeah, we're a team When we work together Yeah, we're a team When we work together, forever, together, whenever we're a team! Two, four, six, eight, Who do we appreciate? T is for terrific, when we're having fun E because it's excellent with everyone A 'cause it's amazing, the things that we can do M is for the music that I make with you. Cause we're a T.E.A.M. When we work together! T.E.A.M. Yeah, we're a team When we work together Yeah, we're a team When we work together, forever, together, whenever we're a team! Ra ra ra ra ra Ra ra ra ra ra Watch out team, we're going far Watch out team, we're going far Up, down, high and low Up, down, high and low We're the team, let's go go go! We're the team, let's go go go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Goooo! Yeah, we're a team (T.E.A.M.) When we work together (T.E.A.M.) Yeah, we're a team (T.E.A.M.) When we work together, forever, together, whenever we're a team! (T.E.A.M.) When we work together (T.E.A.M.) Yeah, we're a team (T.E.A.M.) When we work together, forever, together, whenever we're a team! Spanish Lyrics Version #01 T es de todos se divertirán E por excelente que tu puedas estar A por asombroso, todo lo que harás M por la magia que aquí verás tú. Haz una T.E.A.M. Cuando estemos juntos T.E.A.M. Un gran equipo Cuando estamos juntos Un gran equipo Cuando estemos juntos, por siempre seremos un equipo para ti. Tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, Vamos juntos otra vez. T es por todo lo que aprenderán E de entretenido siempre vas a estar A de asombroso, todo lo que harás M por la música que bailarás tú. Haz una T.E.A.M. Cuando estemos juntos T.E.A.M. Un gran equipo Cuando estamos juntos Un gran equipo Cuando estemos juntos, por siempre seremos un equipo para ti. Ra ra ra ra ra Ra ra ra ra ra Y muy rápido serás Y muy rápido serás Subo y bajo Subo y bajo Un equipo tú y yo Un equipo tú y yo Voy, voy, voy, voy, voy, ¡sí! Un gran equipo (T.E.A.M) Cuando estamos juntos (T.E.A.M) Un gran equipo (T.E.A.M) Cuando estamos juntos, por siempre seremos un equipo para ti (T.E.A.M.) Cuando estamos juntos (T.E.A.M) Un gran equipo (T.E.A.M) Cuando estamos juntos, por siempre seremos un equipo para ti. Version #02 T todos juntos siempre a trabajar E es más fácil todo así realizar A asombroso lo que hacemos bien M magia hay en este quipo en inglés. Eso es un T.E.A.M. Trabajamos juntos T.E.A.M. Eso es un team Trabajamos juntos Eso es un team Trabajamos juntos, por siempre, y juntos siempre somos un team. Dos, cuatro, ocho, diez Nuestro favorito es. T es formidable cuando hay diversión E es excelente si todos están A asombroso lo que hacemos bien M magia hay en este equipo en inglés. Eso es un T.E.A.M. Trabajamos juntos T.E.A.M. Eso es un team Trabajamos juntos Eso es un team Trabajamos juntos, por siempre, y juntos siempre somos un team. Ra ra ra ra ra Ra ra ra ra ra Nuestro equipo lo hará Nuestro equipo lo hará Alto, bajo irás Alto, bajo irás Este team lo logrará Este team lo logrará Vamos, vamos, ¡oh! Eso es un team (T.E.A.M.) Trabajamos juntos (T.E.A.M.) Eso es un team (T.E.A.M.) Trabajamos juntos, por siempre, y juntos siempre somos un team (T.E.A.M.) Trabajamos juntos (T.E.A.M.) Eso es un team (T.E.A.M.) Trabajamos juntos, por siempre, y juntos siempre somos un team. Portuguese Lyrics Version #01 Trabalhamos juntos, todos somos um, Nossa equipe é um por todos, Todos por um, A de amizade, forte pra valer Sempre motivado, vou torcer com você. Gritando assim... Vencer! Vamos torcer juntos... Vencer! Trabalho sim! Somos uma equipe, Amigos sim! Somos os melhores, maiores Vencemos, gritamos sempre assim... A Nossa equipe é a maior com você vai ser melhor. Todos nós queremos, muita animação E equipe é sempre pura diversão, A de alegria pra poder fazer Essa melodia e ouvir você... Gritando assim... Vencer! Vamos torcer juntos... Vencer! Trabalho sim! Somos uma equipe, Amigos sim! Somos os melhores, maiores Vencemos, gritamos sempre assim... Bla bla bla bla bla Chega desse bla bla bla O que eu quero é lutar, O que eu quero é lutar, Nossa equipe é a maior, Nossa equipe é a melhor Nossa equipe vai lutar, Nossa equipe vai ganhar! vai.. vai.. vai.. vai.. vaaaai... Trabalho sim! (T.E.A.M.) Somos uma equipe, Amigos sim! (T.E.A.M.) Somos os melhores, maiores Vencemos, gritamos sempre assim... (T.E.A.M.) Somos uma equipe, Amigos sim! (T.E.A.M.) Somos nossa equipe de amigos Iremos girar até o fim! Version #02 T é todos juntos, trabalho em equipe Isso é incrível, e você participe. M em ti, legal. Grupo de amigos É especial e estarmos unidos. Somos um T-I-M-E. T-I-M-E. Somos um time, Trabalhando juntos Somos um time, Trabalhando juntos pra sempre, unidos. Isso é um time! Um, dois, três, quatro, juntos vamos lá! T é da torcida, sempre comemora I de impressionante, é a nossa vitória M é o máximo, o que vamos fazer? E de especial, poder assim viver! Somos um T-I-M-E. T-I-M-E. Somos um time, Trabalhando juntos Somos um time, Trabalhando juntos pra sempre, unidos. Isso é um time! Há, há, há, há, há... Há, há, há, há, há Nosso time é de arrasar, Nosso time é de arrasar Sobe e desce, aqui e lá; Sobe e desce, aqui e lá. O nosso time vai ganhar, O nosso time vai ganhar! vai.. vai.. vai.. vai.. vaaaai... Somos um time (T-I-M-E), Trabalhando juntos (T-I-M-E) Somos um time (T-I-M-E), Trabalhando juntos pra sempre, unidos. Isso é um time (T-I-M-E)! Trabalhando juntos (T-I-M-E) Somos um time (T-I-M-E), Trabalhando juntos pra sempre, unidos. Isso é um time! Trivia *In the original version, the members say "Hi, I'm..." and turn back to reveal their names on the costumes while the children shout them out. *It became a songlet in Series 11, Friends week, when Stevie Nicholson and the Hi-5 band make the shapes of ''Go Team with their bodies. *This is the last song to feature Dayen Zheng, Ainsley Melham, Tanika Anderson, Stevie Nicholson and Mary Lascaris as members of the group. Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 7) Opening_T.E.A.M..png Charli_T.E.A.M..png Kathleen_T.E.A.M..png Tim_T.E.A.M..png Nathan_T.E.A.M..png Kellie_T.E.A.M..png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._10.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._9.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._6.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._8.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._7.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._5.png T_T.E.A.M..png E_T.E.A.M..png A_T.E.A.M..png M_T.E.A.M..png Girls_T.E.A.M..png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._4.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._3.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._2.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M..png Kathleen_T.E.A.M._2.png Nathan_T.E.A.M._2.png Charli_T.E.A.M._2.png Tim_T.E.A.M._2.png Kellie_T.E.A.M._2.png Credits T.E.A.M..png ;Hi-5 House (Series 3) Dayen_T.E.A.M._2016.png Stevie_T.E.A.M._2016.png Tanika_T.E.A.M._2016.png Mary_T.E.A.M._2016.png Ainsley_T.E.A.M._2016.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._2016_10.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._2016_9.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._2016_8.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._2016_7.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._2016_6.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._2016_5.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._2016_4.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._2016_3.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._2016_2.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._2016.png ;American Cast (Series 2) Opening_T.E.A.M._USA.png Shaun_T.E.A.M._USA.png Jenn_T.E.A.M._USA.png Curtis_T.E.A.M._USA.png Kimee_T.E.A.M._USA.png Karla_T.E.A.M._USA.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._USA_11.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._USA_10.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._USA_9.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._USA_8.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._USA_7.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._USA_6.png Jenn_T.E.A.M._USA_2.png Curtis_T.E.A.M._USA_2.png Kimee_T.E.A.M._USA_2.png Shaun_T.E.A.M._USA_2.png Karla_T.E.A.M._USA_2.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._USA_5.png Girls_T.E.A.M._USA.png Boys_T.E.A.M._USA.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._USA_4.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._USA_3.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._USA_2.png Hi-5_T.E.A.M._USA.png Category:Series 7 Category:2005 Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett‏‎ Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Songs of the week Category:Hi-5 House Series 3 Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Tanika Anderson Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Remake songs Category:Hi-5 USA Series 2 Category:Music Key of A Category:Hi-5 Making music